The invention relates to food processing systems, including cooking and/or chilling, for example in processing meat products such as hot dogs, sausages, poultry, fish, and other food products.
In one aspect, a loading system is provided for fast, efficient loading from a serial supply line into a food processing chamber.
In another aspect, an improved conveyance system is provided through the food processing chamber, including improved food product cradles and carriers.
In another aspect, a simple, effective discharge system is provided at the unloading station.
In another aspect, an effective cleaning system is provided.